


She is mine

by SquirrelWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester In Love, Dean's POV, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Dean Winchester, Mild Smut, Possessive Dean, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelWinchester/pseuds/SquirrelWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is entirely from Dean's point of view, just a little piece I wrote for all Dean girls out there in need of a little love. Hope you'll enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is mine

I walk into the library, and she is there, sitting next to Sammy, talking about the case we are investigating. She smiles at something and tosses her head back a little; her hair flies around her face and I hold my breath. My eyes roam from her face down to her neck, to her collarbone, to the beginning of her breasts covered with a red tank top. I lick my lips, imagining how it would feel to run my tongue down that trail, even further down, across her nipples to her navel. My cock starts twitching and I ban these thoughts, angry for letting my imagination run wild again. 'She is not yours you moron', I think to myself and sit down next to her, handing her and Sammy the beers I brought from the kitchen. She smiles at me and returns to the book they are discussing. I lean on my chair and watch as she turns the pages slowly, jealous of the book she is caressing with her fingers. The light of the table lamp illuminates her perfect features; she lifts her hand and puts a strand of her wild hair behind her ears, takes a swig of the beer and I can see her throat as the liquid moves down. 'God she is beautiful' - I think to myself, just like the first time I saw her, standing at the parking lot, leaning on her car and squinting at the sun in her eyes. 

“Dean? She asked in a low, seductive voice as I slowly approached her.   
“Yeah” I smiled. “You must be Y/N.”   
“Please, call me Y/N/N.” She stretched her hand and shook mine firmly. “So, Garth tells me you need some help. What are you hunting?”   
“Well, we really don’t know, that’s why you are kind of here” I smiled warmly, liking the idea to get some help more and more every minute. “Let’s go to the bunker and my brother and I will fill you in the details.”   
“Ok” she smiled warmly, flashing the cutest little dimples I have ever seen and started towards the drivers’ door of her car, swaying her hips in the tight jeans. My eyes started down her body involuntarily and I swallowed hard as I took her all in. She was tall and slim and curvy and I could see her small muscles on her arms and back under the tight shirt she was wearing.   
“You drive, I’ll follow” she turned around and caught me staring. I flushed a little, mumbled “ok” and got in my car.

Back in the bunker Sammy and she clicked instantly.   
“So, you are the lore genius that Garth can’t stop talking about. Nice to finally meet you, and thanks for coming” Sam said and gave her a small hug.   
She leaned into him a little, smiled and said “Yeah, no problem. Let’s see what we are dealing with.”   
Later that day, after a small tour of the bunker, we sat in the library for hours, talking about the case, talking about Garth and how they met, how she got into this, past hunts. She is not like any other hunters that we have met. She is not bitter, or revenge driven. She doesn’t hide anything, she is open and honest, telling us that a friend got killed and Garth investigated the case, and she offered to help him with the weird legends he hinted at. She got him drunk and he spilled everything about his line of work. Sammy and I laughed loudly at that, imagining how she tricked him and how easy Garth was around beautiful women. “Yeah, I adore him” she laughed, continuing how she ended up saving his life at the end from the angry spirit that was doing the killings. “That’s it” she finished. “After that, I kind of got interested in this monster business and three years later here I am” she said and I found myself loving Garth for being such a dork sometimes. Sammy watched her with huge eyes, impressed by her stories, and when she stood up to leave and find a motel, he all but begged her to stay in the bunker with us. 

That was two weeks ago, and she is still here, and we still don’t have a clue about the case. Not that I’m complaining. She can stay here forever if you ask me. Her presence is intoxicating. She brings a new life in this place, one that I would never imagine possible. Her laughter echoes around the bunker and Sammy and I look at each other and can’t help but join in. She sings terribly in the shower and has the worst taste in music, but none of us mind. She can’t boil hot water without making a mess in the kitchen, and we ban her from there, and I swear she is the messiest woman I have ever seen. Her room looks like a bomb exploded in there, clothes and books and shoes lying all around. But she is also kind and warm and easygoing and very considering of other people’s feelings. She talks calmly even when I can see that she is angry; she never yells or complains, has the patience of a saint and the looks of an angel. She wears simple hunters’ clothes, but with such a grace, as if she was in a ball gown. She has this sexual attraction to all things male and she doesn’t even notice it, or care. The couple of times we went out to a bar I noticed that she was like a magnet for hungry looks. Every time Sammy and I left her alone even for a minute, there were at least three men surrounding her, offering drinks, asking her out. She always turned them politely down, pointing to me or Sammy and saying that she is not alone, and when she was pointing at me, I felt like my heart would explode from happiness and pride. I know it was only to keep her admirers away, but still, just the idea that she would be mine made me happy.   
But I never say anything. I can see that Sammy is much more suited for her than I am. They have long conversations, they like the same things, books. Sammy looks at her with sparks in his eyes, and she always touches him when they laugh; she playfully tugs his hair or smacks him on the shoulder and he is so relaxed around her as he hasn’t been in a long time. My heart constricts every time I see how perfect they are for each other and I turn around and leave the room, hide in my bedroom and sulk. She always comes to find me and tears me away from my misery inventing some lame excuse like they need my help or something. I know that she is lying but I don’t care. I take her offered hand and walk behind her almost giddily, as she leads the way to the library. In the evening, we sit and watch TV together, she curls between Sammy and me, her head on his shoulder or in his lap and her feet in my lap and we smile and make fun of the movie or the actors. She kisses us both on the cheek as she goes to her room for the night, and Sammy and I miss her presence immediately. We talk some more and laugh, but it’s not the same without her, so soon after, we all go to our rooms and I lay in my bed, thinking about her. 

Suddenly she jumps a little in her chair and points to a picture to Sammy, dragging me out of my thoughts.   
“I told you it was a succubus” she exclaims excitedly and Sammy looks a little disappointed.   
“Are you sure?” He smiles at her, slams his book and pats her on the shoulder. I follow his hand with my eyes and slightly flinch when it rests there, on her bare skin and he leans towards her to look at the picture she is showing him. Their heads are close together, they are laughing and she says “I win.”   
“Ok babe, you win. So whatever you want after we finish the case” Sammy says a little begrudgingly. She smirks and looks at me.   
“Dean, are you with us?” Her voice pulls me out of my reverie and I focus my eyes on hers, sinking in their Y/E/C depths.   
“Yes, yes, a succubus. Ok. What’s the plan?” I ask, tearing my eyes away from hers.   
“Well, it says here that they attack in a certain cycle, and I think that she’ll attack in three days again. So we should drive to the town where she was last seen and find her before she kills anybody else. What do you think?” she asks me, not wanting to sound like she was calling the shots.   
“Sure Y/N, whatever you say” I smile at her kindness, although we all know that we’ll do whatever she says anyway. “That leaves us today to prepare everything we need, and we can start early in the morning” she turns to Sammy waiting for his approval.   
“Ok” he says, but I can feel that he is a little distracted.   
“So, I’ll go and try to straighten up that mess in my room and pack” she says and jumps up, leaving us alone in the library. Sammy is quiet for a while, thinking about something and then he turns to me and says:   
“Dean, we can’t let her leave after this hunt. So you must help me convince her to stay here. What do you say?” he looks like a puppy that is about to be torn away from his family and I wince a little and try to smile.   
“Yes, you are right. We can’t let her leave. Man you really got it hard, don’t you?” I say, sadness tearing at my heart.   
“What are you talking about Dean?” he looks at me confused.   
“You love her, don’t you?” I look at him, not being able to hide my pain.   
He laughs out loud, shaking his head at my expression. “Sure Dean, I love her, but not like that. She is like a sister to me, and I would really hate to lose her. Besides, she doesn’t like me in that way. She loves somebody else” he says, looking at me pointedly.   
I swallow hard, imagining another rival for her affections, but feeling a little better that at least, it’s not my little brother. “Oh, really? Who? She never mentioned any boyfriends.”  
“You are a stupid fool Dean, and if you mess this up I will never forgive you” he says, smirking. “It’s you, you jerk. Haven’t you noticed how she looks at you, how she holds her breath every time you touch her? God, you are daft sometimes,” he raises his hands in exasperation and I just stare at him with a dumbfounded expression on my face. “You think?” a warmness starts spreading through my body and my face splits in two from my huge grin.   
“What are you so happy about?” her voice comes from the door and we both turn around at the same time, gulping, afraid that she might have heard us. She starts walking towards me, a slight smile on her face.   
“Umm, nothing” I manage to say, my heart thumping like crazy at the thought that she might actually really like me. “Ok,” she says unconvinced. “Well, I’m packed, so I’ll be out of your hair after we finish this bitch off. I guess that will make you both really happy” she teases, but I can see that there is sadness behind her words.   
“Umm, Y/N, we actually wanted to talk to you about that” Sammy starts. “We’ve been talking” he motions to me and him “and we were wondering if you would consider staying with us a little longer. For a month maybe, or a year, or forever?” his voice drops to a whisper and he looks at me pointedly.   
“Yes,” I clear my throat. “See, we just can’t live without your horrible singing, and this place is too tidy when you are not here. It needs some chaos, and as a matter of fact, so do we. So what do you say? Will you think about it?”   
She looks at us bewildered, then composes herself and smirks. “I knew that you two would never make it without me!” she exclaims, claps her hands and runs towards us, hugging us tightly both at the same time. Sammy exhales loudly, and my arm constricts around her waist, holding her close to me as I bury my face in her hair, inhaling her intoxicating smell. She smiles widely and kisses first Sammy and then me on our cheeks. “You two are just adorable” she teases “I’ll stay, but just because I can’t leave you alone. I would be worried sick about you. I don’t know how you survived before, without my gracious presence and care” she mocks, and we all laugh loudly.   
“Yes, I was wondering the same thing” I say lowly, looking in her eyes and she blushes a little, lets her arms fall and steps back. “Ok, I’m going to make my room a mess again. It’s just too tidy for my liking” she winks and runs of.

A month later, I still haven’t gathered the courage to talk to her about my feelings, and now I’m lying in my bed, after a hunt gone wrong, bruised and hurting all over, with a wound in my chest. She leans over my bare chest, biting her lips and cleans the wound gently, putting clean bandages over it and sighs lowly as she climbs off the bed and leaves me hungry for her warm touch.   
“I think it’s getting better, but I still think that we should have taken you to the hospital” she says, and I’m overwhelmed by the worry in her voice.   
“I’m fine Y/N/N” I grab her hand and squeeze it reassuringly. Truth is, I wouldn’t go to the hospital even if I was dying. I would rather she took care of me, even if it means a lot of pain that I’m desperately trying to hide from her.   
“I know you are in pain Dean, and it breaks my heart. Don’t you ever put yourself in danger like that for me again, or I’ll leave. I swear I will.” Her eyes start watering and I gulp, the pain of her talking about leaving a hundred times stronger than the actual physical one I am in.   
“Come here,” I pull her by the hand and she sits on the bed beside me, avoiding my eyes. “Look at me Y/N” I say, searching for her eyes. “Don’t you ever say that you’ll leave again. Please. It will break my heart.” I plead her with my eyes and she finally looks at me.   
“Oh Dean, I love you so much and I don’t know what I would have done if anything happened to you. I don’t care if you don’t feel the same, I just want you to know that I’m in love with you, and that I always have been and that …” by this time she is already crying and sobbing, not being able to finish her sentence. My heart swells and I pull her close to me, grab her face in my hands and put my burning lips on hers, my tongue licking her lower lip, asking her for permission to enter. She gulps and opens her mouth, moaning quietly and I’m lost in her, in her mouth, in her taste, in her love. My hands start roaming all over her body and as I try to pull her even closer, I flinch from the pain in my ribs and she pulls away immediately, leaving me empty, wanting for more.   
“No, no, don’t move, don’t go” I yelp, and she puts her lips gently on mine, cups my face and pulls away far too soon. She looks me in the eyes and smiles: “You are hurt, we have time, be patient.”   
I put my hands on top of hers that are still on my face and whisper, the dam inside broken and I can’t control it anymore: “Y/N/N, you don’t know what your touch does to me, what your smile means to me, what you mean to me. You take my breath away and at the same time I can only breathe freely when you are around. I not only love you, I depend on you. I live for you. You are my soul, my life. You give me hope and faith that there is not only evil in this world, but also beauty and goodness.” My words get stuck in my throat from my emotion and she starts crying again, burying her face in my neck, kissing me softly.   
“Dean, you don’t know what this means to me. I feel the same about you. I just can’t live without you anymore. And I want you, more than you can imagine, but please, take care of yourself. We’ll get there” she looks me in the eyes and I melt into her look.   
“Ok, I promise” I say, wiping her tears away with my hand. She leans her head in my hand and kisses my palm gently, then lies next to me, curling close to my body, careful not to hurt me. I put my arms around her and we just lay so for hours, talk and laugh and relish in the feeling of being loved. 

A week later, the best week of my life, I already feel a lot better and cannot control my lust, so when she comes to bed to curl next to me and sleep, I kiss her deeply and start down on her body. She asks if I am feeling up to it, and I say “Hell yeah baby” and she laughs out loud and surrenders herself to me. I worship her body with my lips, with my hands, I kiss her all over, between her wet folds, making her moan my name in ecstasy and she worships mine, making me feel like a re-born man, like a god. I finally slip inside her and it’s a revelation. Making love has never felt so good before, maybe because it was just sex, never love, but as I thrust in and out and she writhes beneath me, I just have to tell her how much I love her and I whisper “I love you Y/N” in her ear. She looks me deep in my eyes, straight to my soul and says “I love you Dean” and it’s too much. We come together, screaming and gasping and moaning, and it’s like heaven.


End file.
